Konan
}} | english = }} | position = Right middle finger }} is the only female ninja in Akatsuki and the only member to call her partner, Nagato, by his name. Background When she was younger, Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko were left orphaned by one of Amegakure's many wars, forcing them to fend for themselves.Naruto chapter 372, page 09 The three eventually encountered the SanninJiraya, who gave them some food. Konan impressed them by making an elaborate flower out of the paper wrappers left behind (she also wears one in her hair). Jiraiya taught them ninjutsu and, once confident they could take care of themselves, left them on their own.Naruto chapter 372, pages 10-12 Jiraiya believed Konan to have died with Nagato and Yahiko some time later,Naruto chapter 372, page 07 and upon seeing her again years later, he comments on how beautiful she has become, as well as her improvement in her paper jutsu.Naruto chapter 371, page 17 Nagato states that her reason for joining Akatsuki is "Love". Personality Konan is stoic, calm, and level-headed (much like Pain). As a child, she was bright and relatively cheerful compared to the tough Yahiko and sensitive Nagato. However, the trauma of events since then have left her more serious and she rarely spoke during Akatsuki meetings. She does seem to be more empathic than other Akatsuki members, as she appears sad whenever she has been reminded of her past. She also expresses a great deal of loyalty and courtesy to Pain (which he always returns), doing his bidding without question and looking out for his well-being. She seems to act as an intermediary between Pain and Amegakure, the villagers having given her the title "God's Angel" for this reason, and for the reason that with her paper wings activated she looks like an angel. She has the ability to read Pain's emotions without him facially expressing them. As soon as Madara ordered Pain to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, she could tell right away that there was something about the order that upset Pain. Part II Infiltration of Amegakure When Jiraiya infiltrates Amegakure, Pain has Konan scour the village in search of him by splitting into numerous paper butterflies. When she finds him she informs Pain and then engages him in battle until Pain can get there. She attacks Jiraiya with paper spears, but he sees it coming and uses his Toad Fire Technique to stop the spears. Jiraiya remembers her, complimenting her on her power and beauty, commenting that she had become "one hell of a woman". Jiraiya immobilizes her with oil, but she is saved when Pain appears to wash the oil away. She regroups with him after he defeats Jiraiya. Invasion of Pain Konan later accompanies Pain during his attack on Konoha. When they arrived, they swiftly eliminated a patrol of Leaf ninja, with Pain giving Konan orders to spare no one. She is seen asking the Konoha shinobi if they know the whereabouts of Naruto as they are trapped in her paper. The shinobi were saved by the Aburame Clan's insects. Konan retreats shortly after she starts to face them, only to discover Pain was deciding to use one of his most dangerous jutsu. Concerned for his health, she begged him to stop the jutsu, even calling him by his real name, "Nagato". Pain however, clearly had his mind made up and continued to use the technique, Shinra Tensei. After consulting with Pain about the use of his jutsu, she is seen departing, stating she will look after him from now on. She then dispersed her Paper Clone and is currently with Nagato's real body worried because he is using too much chakra. She became extremely fearful/angry with Nagato when he used the Chibaku Tensei ability claiming there was no need to go so far. She then become even more fearful as Nagato began coughing up even more blood as Naruto over came Chibaku Tensei and found their location. Abilities Konan is a shinobi of great power, as she is held in high regard by her partner Pain. However, Jiraiya held her off with relative ease. She has a natural talent for origami,Naruto chapter 372, page 07 as seen with the paper flower she keeps in her hair. As a child, after training with Jiraiya, she was able to form paper weapons infused with her chakra. As an adult and member of Akatsuki, her abilities have grown considerably. She has created a unique transformation technique called Dance of the Shikigami which can turn her entire body and clothing into thousands of sheets of paper, which she can control at will and form into any shape. To travel long distances, she can mold them into butterflies or planes for powered flight, and to attack, the sheets can form arrows, shuriken, or kunai. She can also restrain opponents by blanketing them in sheets restricting their movement. Befitting (and likely inspiring) her title as , the papers can also form large wings for flight or further weaponry. Konan is susceptible to oil-based attacks which stick to her and keep her paper form from unfolding, although she is not hampered to the same extent by water, as seen when Pain had his summon use Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave on her to wash the oil off, as well as when she fought in the rain in flashbacks. Her paper is susceptible to fire jutsu too. Konan has also been shown to be able to fold paper to mimic enviromental surroundings allowing her and those of her choosing to hide in places one normally wouldn't be able to. Naruto chapter 441, page 14 Creation In Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book, Kishimoto reveals that he'd always planned for Konan to be the only female member of Akatsuki, and for that reason, gave her quite a revealing design. He jokingly comments that, "she's obscene, but she still wears clothes," though, "her Akatsuki mantle covers it up, and she turns into paper right away..." In the concept artwork, her naval is also shown to be pierced. Trivia * Even though she is an Akatsuki member, Konan (like Pain) is not a missing-nin since she belongs to Amegakure, a world recognized village. * She is the only Akatsuki member who has yet to be heard talking in the anime. * Her name means "Little South". * According to the 3rd Databook, Konan's hobbies are origami and flower pressing. * Konan's eyes are shown to be a light greyish golden in the manga. In the anime, her eyes are depicted as a deep shade of amber. * Konan shares her birthday with her former teammate Yahiko. Quotes * (To Nagato) "You don't have to go that far! You're in no shape--" * (To Jiraiya) "You have no idea what happened to us after you left, sensei." References